Weihnachten bei den Snapes
by jinkizu
Summary: Das erste gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest von Hermione und Severus.


Laut knallte die Tür. Severus war zurück und er schien keine gute Laune zu haben. „Nein, nicht du auch noch!", stieß er zornig aus, als er Hermione dabei entdeckte wie sie ihre gemeinsame Wohnung mit Stechpalmenzweigen, roten Kugeln und einer roten Glitzerkette dekorierte. Stirnrunzeln musterte sie ihren Ehemann. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Jahr war nicht leicht gewesen und es gab durchaus Tage, da hätte sie ihn am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen, aber nichts desto trotz liebte sie ihn noch immer wie am ersten Tag. „Überall im Schloss nimmt dieser Firlefanz bereits überhand. Man kann praktisch nirgends mehr wo hingehen, ohne über einen Mistelzweig, oder anders unnützes Zeug zu stolpern!", schimpfte er und ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl nahe seines Schreibtisches fallen.

Niemals, die ganzen Jahre nicht, erlaubte er irgendein schmückendes Beiwerk in seinen vier Wänden, aber neben Hermione war das wohl eine weitere Veränderung, mit der er nun leben musste. „Weihnachten ist eines der schönste Feste die es gibt!", widersprach sie ihm gerade und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Statt einer Antwort, gab er lediglich ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. „Du wirst schon noch gefallen daran finden, da bin ich mir sicher!", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen, aber Severus verdrehte nur die Augen und verschränkte unwillig die Arme vor der Brust.

Er würde an Weihnachten bestimmt nichts Gutes entdecken und auch Hermione würde es nicht schaffen diesmal seine Meinung zu ändern. Dicht baute sie sich vor ihm auf und sah auf ihn herab. Ihre Hände hielt sie dabei hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er misstrauisch und erhob sich. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie auf ihn so herab blickte. Er war dann immer versucht alles zu tun was sie von ihm wollte. Aufreizend hielt sie einen Mistelzweig über ihren Kopf. „Weißt du was das ist?"

Lauernd verengten sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, dann beugte er sich über sie und hielt dicht vor ihrem Mund inne. „Und ob ich das weiß!", kam es rau von ihm, bevor er sie küsste. „Siehst du, Weihnachten ist gar nicht so übel!", meinte sie leicht atemlos, sobald er von ihrem Mund abließ. „Du musst mir schon mehr zeigen, um mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu können!", sagte er knurrig und ließ sie los. „Wenn du mir versprichst jedem im Schloss dem du morgen begegnest, ein frohes Fest zu wünschen, dann sollst du ein ganz besonderes Geschenk erhalten!", versprach sie ihm und hängte den Zweig nahe der Tür auf. „Was für ein Geschenk?" Bevor er sich auf so ein Abkommen einließ, wollte er schon wissen ob sich die Mühe überhaupt lohnte. „Das ist eine Überraschung!", gab sie sich geheimnisvoll und tänzelte dabei vor ihm herum.

„Ich mag keine Überraschungen. Überraschungen führen meist bloß nur zu Enttäuschungen!", sagte er stur. Nein, diesmal würde er sich nicht von ihr einwickeln lassen. Er verdächtigte sie schon des längeren, dass sie ihm ihren Willen aufzwang, ohne dass er es merkte. Nicht das er darüber allzu unglücklich gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil. Das vergangene Jahr war das Beste seines ganzen bisherigen Lebens gewesen und das hatte er ihr zu verdanken. Sie und ihre Liebe war alles was er brauchte. „Vertraust du mir?", fragte sie ihn gerade herausfordernd. Leicht neigte er den Kopf, ganz so als müsste er darüber erst nachdenken, ehe er ihr antwortete. „Ich vertraue dir!"

Severus hielt Wort. Jeden, einschließlich Dumbeldore, wünschte er ein frohes Fest. Das er sich dabei unzählig zweifelnde und erstaunte Blicke einfing, war ihm egal. Er dachte nur an eins. An Hermione und die Überraschung die sie ihm versprochen hatte. Was es wohl war? Ein besonderes Buch? Eine seltene Zutat? Noch mehr Weihnachtskrimskrams? Was würde sich seine Hermione für ihn Besonderes einfallen lassen? Unruhig tigerte er den ganzen Tag durch das Schloss und konnte es kaum erwarten bis es endlich Abend wurde. Als er die Tür zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung öffnete, blickte er sich sofort suchend nach ihr um. Er entdeckte sie nahe der Schlafzimmertür. Sie trug ein züchtiges, hochgeschlossenes Kleid, mit einer Vielzahl an Knöpfen.

„Du schuldest mir ein Geschenk!", sagte er fordernd. Er war nahe der Wohnungstür stehen geblieben, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie abwartend an. „Es ist bis zu mir durchgedrungen, dass du urplötzlich deine Liebe für Weihnachten entdeckt hast!", sagte sie schmunzelnd. „Das gefällt dir, habe ich recht?" Seine Frage forderte keine Antwort, er kannte sie bereits. „Ich bin stolz auf dich!", sagte sie sanft und strahlte ihn voller Liebe an. Da wusste er, dass er bereits das größte Geschenk erhalten hatte und nicht mehr verlangen durfte.

„Nun möchtest du dein Geschenk nicht auspacken?" Ihre Frage überraschte ihn. Er sah nichts ihm Raum, dass auch nur ansatzweise an ein verpacktes Päckchen erinnerte. Fragend blickte er sie an. Dann huschte Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht. Ganz langsam kam er auf sie zu. Dicht vor ihr baute er sich auf. „Ich habe mich schon über dein neues Kleid gewundert!", sagte er rau und begann die Knöpfe einem nach dem anderen zu öffnen.


End file.
